


Türchen 25 - Zicke

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [25]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Marwin ist eine Zicke, das sagt jeder. Und vielleicht haben sie auch ein Stück weit recht. Aber diese Zicke hat nun einmal ein verdammt hübsches Gesicht und echt viel Talent.
Relationships: Jan-Pascal Reckert/Marwin Hitz
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Türchen 25 - Zicke

**Author's Note:**

> Dachtet ihr, es ist schon vorbei? Oh nein! Ich habe noch mehr im Gepäck! Und nur damit die Überraschung noch größer wird, habe ich bis jetzt mit diesem Türchen gewartet. War absolut beabsichtigt. Husthust.
> 
> Also - es gibt noch 3 Türchen, inklusive diesem hier. Eines für jeden Weihnachtsfeiertag und dann zum Abschluss eines für Silvester!
> 
> Oh, und heute ist es noch nötiger als bei so manch anderer Geschichte, denke ich - eine Charaktervorstellung. Ich habe nicht etwa eine Schwäche für Doppelnamen-Jan - dieser hier passt deshalb sehr gut, weil er Torwart der zweiten Mannschaft vom BVB ist. :D

"Der Hitz? Oh, der ist 'ne Zicke. Ganz übel."

Jan speichert die Info einfach mal ab. Natürlich will er sich sein eigenes Urteil über seine neuen Mitspieler machen - ein bisschen skeptisch ist er nach der Aussage allerdings schon.

Aber Marwin ist talentiert. Auf rein professioneller Ebene macht es so Spaß, ihm zuzusehen, seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen zu beobachten.

Und sein Gesicht ist so verdammt hübsch.

"Oh, der Hitz ist ja jetzt dein Kollege. Viel Spaß - der ist 'ne Zicke."

Wieder die 'Zicke'. Wieder beschließt Jan, sich sein eigenes Urteil zu bilden.

Marwin ist in der Gruppe eher ruhig. Allerdings nicht komplett ruhig - immer wieder wirft er einen Kommentar ein. Und Jan kann nicht anders, als bei den schnippischen Sprüchen zu lachen.

Als Marwin das bemerkt, grinst er sehr zufrieden. Und ab da bemerkt Jan, dass er nach jedem weiteren seiner Sprüche abwartend zu ihm hinüber sieht und sich tierisch freut, wenn Jan ihn lustig fand. (Er grinst auch dann noch, wenn Jan die Augen verdreht.)

"Fünf Charaktereigenschaften von Marwin? Zicke, Zicke, Zicke, Zicke, Zicke. Fertig. Ganz einfach."

Dass Marwin so einen Eindruck hinterlassen kann, versteht Jan. Er hat nun einmal eine ganz eigene Art und die kommt nicht immer gut an. (Man muss ihm lassen, dass die meisten, die ihn als 'Zicke' bezeichnen, schon bemerken, dass noch mehr dahinter steckt.)

Jan blickt schnell hinter die Fassade - Jan bekommt schnell eine Möglichkeit dazu. Als er einmal die Kabine verlässt, gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto ist, sieht er auf dem Parkplatz Marwin. Er sitzt in der Hocke und vor ihm stehen seine Kinder, zwei strohblonde Knirpse. Marwin scherzt mit ihnen herum, dann zieht er einen von ihnen in eine Umarmung.

Verdammt. Er sollte das echt nicht so niedlich finden.

"Dass du dich mit dem abgibst... Wird dir das nicht manchmal zu viel?"

Nein. Es hat Jan etwas Überwindung gekostet, Marwin anzusprechen - ihm Fragen zu stellen, die über den regulären Small Talk zwischen zwei Torwartkollegen hinaus gingen. Normalerweise würde er sich nicht als sonderlich schüchtern bezeichnen, aber Marwin... Mann, er mag Marwin. (Viel, viel mehr als er sollte.) Ironisch, dass das einerseits dafür sorgte, dass er mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, auch mal privat mit ihm Zeit verbringen wollte - und andererseits auch dafür, dass es einiges an Überwindung kostete, ihn danach zu fragen.

Irgendwann hat er es geschafft. Irgendwann haben sie sich getroffen. Und so hat er noch einmal einen ganz anderen Marwin kennengelernt, einen, den nicht so viele Leute zu Gesicht bekommen.

Mann, jetzt mag er ihn noch mehr.

"Hey, sag' mal - ist Marwin bei dir eigentlich keine Zicke?"

Doch, natürlich ist er das. Jan will Marwins Verhalten nicht schönreden und den Ruf als Zicke hat er sich nun einmal hart erarbeitet. Manchmal ist das nicht schlimm - Jan mag seine schnippische Art. Manchmal wird es aber auch ein bisschen anstrengend. Wenn er die sture Seite der Zicke auspackt...

Aber das ist nur eine Seite - eine Seite, die eher selten aufblitzt. Und alle anderen Seiten, die Marwin vorzuweisen hat...

Er liebt ihn. Er hat sich Hals über Kopf verliebt und als er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hat und Marwin einfach geküsst hat und Marwin ihn völlig überraschend zurück geküsst hat, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Er mag es, neben Marwin aufzuwachen, er mag es, mit Marwin Zeit zu verbringen, er mag es sogar, mit ihm zu trainieren, ihm manchmal einfach nur zuzugucken, weil er immer noch verdammt gut aussieht, wenn er trainiert. Er mag es, wenn Marwin ihm zuflüstert, wie viel er ihm bedeutet, fast so, als hätte er Angst, es laut auszusprechen. Er mag es, Marwin zu küssen, ihm nahe zu sein, mit ihm zu schlafen. Er mag es, wenn Marwin über andere Leute herzieht, wenn seine Kommentare fast schon grenzwertig werden, weil er nun mal wirklich eine Zicke ist, aber eine verdammt lustige.

Er liebt Marwin. Er liebt seine kleine Zicke.


End file.
